


Test Subjects (Error x Ink)

by RenegadeMoka



Category: Undertale
Genre: #caffeenwrites #errink #errorsans #errorxink #fanfiction #inksans #inkxerror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeMoka/pseuds/RenegadeMoka
Summary: Testing is not fun for these special people. Testing was their whole life and they are trapped in this filthy system, but will they possibly find love in this terrible place?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Stuck in this Cage.

Ink's P.O.V.

I was stuck in a useless cage, we were all in a room with a giant glass window for examination. One room for each of us. Alexia, the scientist that was reporting my reactions, came by and hit the glass. 

"Subject 39," She called out, "You are needed for examination." I silently got up and walked out the door. Alexia then again locked it with the security system. I chose to obey, I have heard of others who have died because they disobeyed their scientists. I continued walking until I was put into another room.

"Now, today you will Socialize with four others." Alexia spoke coldly. She could sense my excitement. 

"Don't get too excited, it is only for now," She says, trying to crush my dreams. I stare straight forward, hopefully. This is a dream come true! Yay! We arrive at the room, made of that unbreakable glass with a door on each wall. It was pentagon shaped, and it opened up to reveal four other people like me, except I was the second smallest. Aw, I wish I was tall. I walk out shyly to greet them.

"H-hi!" I said nervously.

"Hey~" One of the others said.

"Lust, leave him alone." The smallest one out of us said. He had a blue scarf and seemed nice. One was just sleeping with ketchup at his side, this was confusing. That one is 'Lust.'

"Aww, come on lil' Blue~" Lust said.

"No! I The Magnificent Sans will not tolerate it!" The blue scarfed on said. He's 'Blue.'

"WHY DON'T YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP!?!?!" One yelled.

"Edge, don't be like that~" Lust said. That is 'Edge.' The one asleep woke up.

"Can you keep it down?" He said.

"SEE?! CLASSIC AGREES!!" Edge yelled. So the sleepy one is 'Classic.' Another door opens and I see a collage of multiple colors. 

"Wiggity Wiggity What's Up Y'all?" The 90's freakshow said.

"Shut up, Parasite." Said Edge. So, he is 'Parasite' Huh.

"A-anyway... Hi I am Subject 39..." I said.

"Hey, Ink," Classic said, "Wait, Do you mind me calling you Ink? I come up with nicknames and that will be yours. G'night." 

"Oh, okay." I say. I am 'Ink.' 

"Hey, Subject 39, Time to go." Alexia said. 

"Oh.." I frowned, "Bye then." 

"Bye, Ink!" Blue said.

"Bye-Bye My Little Ink~" Said Lust. Uhm. Never.

"Bye Broski!" Said Parasite. I walk out to see Alexia.

"Be ready, tomorrow you will meet your match." Alexia spoke.

"W-wait, Tomorrow?!" I said.

"Do not make me repeat what I have said." Alexia was vague with her instructions. I just stopped talking. We arrived back and I sat there. Who will be my match?


	2. Chapter 2. Scared.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter Awaits.

Ink’s P.O.V.

Who will this person be? Will they be nice? Am I good enough to have a match? Why so soon? How are we going to communicate? What are they going to force me to do? What if they don’t like me? What if I don’t like them? Questions take over my mind.  
“Subject 39, I want to say… Don’t be too stressed out… It’ll be okay… Even though I don’t act like it, I care about you… you know, like if you were my child… and I am sorry… I told you it was in a few months.” Alexia kindly said.   
“Thanks Alexia and It’s okay!” I replied.  
“I didn’t give you permission to spe- You know what? I’m just going to let you talk to me if you want. Tomorrow has got to be a big day.” Alexia spoke.  
“Yeah… Thank you!” I said. I heard Alexia mumble something, but I couldn’t make sense out of the words.   
“So Alexia, I met some people today as you examined!” I quietly but excitedly whispered.  
“Cool, tell me all about it.” She replied.  
“Well there was a guy named Blue, he was smaller than me and very excitable. He stood up for me even though he was smaller. Oh, there is also Lust. He was very flirty and tried to flirt with me. There was Edge who kept on telling us to shut up and Classic who fell asleep and gave me the nickname ‘Ink.’ There is also Parasi-” I said  
“Pfft! Parasite? Really?” Alexia interrupted.  
“Yes, Let me continue please. Parasite who used slang way too much, he also wore the brightest clothing. He looked like a 90s peice of trash” I said. Alexia burst into laughter.  
“Okay, Ink. I am calling you Ink now, because I can. Anyway, Time to go back but Parasite? Really? Why?! If Subject 90 was here he’d be offended.” Alexia said. (Get dunked on Fresh. X3)  
“But everyone else was calling him that!” I replied yelling a bit.  
“Okay. XD” She was laughing like crazy, and unlocked the security system.   
“Good night, Ink. Remember, don’t be too stres-” A call interrupts. “Oh. Okay… You have to visit again… now… ” Alexia said. She sighs.  
“O-okay.” I said nervously. We turn around and walk to the pentagon again.

Error’s P.O.V.  
“Subject 26… Time to go see some new people.” Said the one guard out my door. I never learned their names, it didn’t matter anyway. They always die within a week. I commanded they made my match Subject 39, and they had to let me be paired with him tomorrow or I would kill anything I got my hands on. I smirked at my plan.   
“Soon, he will be my little puppet.” I said.   
“Subject 26, come on!” He said. The guards grabbed me and put on the anti-magic handcuffs. Damn it. I struggle in their grasp and get put into another one of those pentagon shaped d*rooms. As usual, Edge, Nightmare, and Classic.   
“Now, Do any of you know about 39 yet?” I said.   
“Well, I have to say, 39 is sure timid,” Edge spoke.  
“Ink is sure timid,” Classic yelled.  
“Ink, huh?” I said. A cute name for a cute puppet… maybe he isn’t a puppet but a doll. That is going to be harder to control… It has no strings…   
“Well, Error, do you like this ‘Ink’ Guy?” Nightmare questioned and smirked.  
“Nah, we just need ta’ know about everyone,” I replied.  
“Then why have you been talking about 39 for the last five months and there are many other people we don’t know about,” Nightmare said. Damn, he’s got me there. Suddenly out of nowhere I hear a voice. It seemed shy.   
“H-hello,” It spoke. I turned to see Ink, standing here.  
“Hey Ink,” I said and I smirked. Little Inky will be mine tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3. Information.

Ink’s P.O.V.

I realized two people in the room, Edge and Classic. I had no clue who the other two were.  
“H-hello,” I managed to stutter out.  
“Hey Ink,” One of the new ones said. He seemed quite Glitchy…   
“May I Ask For Your Names?” I questioned.   
“Why the hell do you need to know tha-” The other new one said, but then was elbowed in the gut by the glitchy one.  
“I’m Error, and this moron is Nightmare.” he growled when turning to ‘Nightmare.’ It was quite suiting for them. ‘Nightmare’ and ‘Error.’   
“I am sorry for that, Ink.” Error says calmly.   
“Wait, how’d you know my name?” I asked.  
“From these guys. Hey… When is your pairing going to happen?” Error asked.  
“T-tomorrow,” I answered openly, “I am quite scared. The stresses of being paired!” Error looked quite annoyed after I said that.  
“Well, you can’t change the future,” Error said coldly.  
“I know… S-sorry…” I said. He seems mad at me… I feel bad…   
“Well, Ink. Error has been talking about you non-stop for five months, maybe you’ll be pa-” Nightmare said, being interrupted by strings surrounding him as I start blush.  
“SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!!!” Error said, angrily. He was blushing slightly.  
“No! Don’t hurt each other!” I yell, and am filled with regret. Error sighs, letting Nightmare escape.  
“Fine, but only because you said to,” said Error.   
“T-thank you!” I stuttered out, and then I bow. He seems satisfied with himself. 

Error’s P.O.V.

I will get Nightmare back, but for now I need to be nice around Inky.   
“So Ink,” Fell spoke, “How is life?”  
“Great!” Ink replied. I started to feel jealousy. Heh, Fell is going to get it. 

~The Timeskip Was Brought To You By Parasite And His Stupid Nickname~

Ink had to go, It was starting to get late and the people wouldn’t let us out. We all talked about the others then once Ink was out of sight, I lifted up Nightmare and Fell with my strings.  
“BASTARDS!!!” I yelled.  
“WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?!?!” Fell yelled.  
“-w- I know what I did. Error loves Ink~” Nightmare said, smirking.  
“SHUT UP!!!” I yelled, blushing more.   
“I bet the reason his pairing was bumped up to now was because you threatened the scientist and told them something like, ‘I need to be paired with Inky, tomorrow. If not, I will destroy you all!’” Nightmare said. I tightened the strings but then sighed and let him go.  
“Don’t tell anyone… Not yet…” I said.  
“Subject 26, Let’s go.” Said the guards. As we left I didn’t struggle, I just wanted to go to sleep to know the next day, I’d be paired with Inky.


End file.
